


Threads of Faith in Time

by silasfinch



Series: Fantastical Worlds [1]
Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gen, Philosophy, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Sydney argues with her future self, saves the lives of time traveling triplets and falls in love with Maggie Lin.This was meant to remain fluffy but my scientist brain couldn't handle not giving some technical details





	Threads of Faith in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0mniessence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mniessence/gifts).



> I hope is lives up to expectations 0mniessence!

 

 _“I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo._  
_"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”_  
_― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring_

"You are an idiot, you know."

Dr Sydney Katz grits her teeth and the familiar insult and the smile on the face of her Future Self. She struggles with the concept of travelling time for multiple reasons, but these semi-regular encounters are the top of the doctor's private list. The large scale ethical dilemmas of preventing warfare, the rise of dictators and the devastation of the plague is hard enough with the constant stream of advice from the woman she will become in 20 years.

Sydney's feelings don't matter in the broader societal context. If a small section of the population were going to throw the recessive gene that allows them to survive the riggers of bending Einstein's Laws than infrastructures must spring up around them. Both to prevent people from trying to become 'time heroes' and gifted children slipping between periods before they are physiologically or psychologically ready.

Hope Zion Hospital specialises in treating 'Time Jumpers' who aren't ready for the experience, this doesn't take away from conventional medicine too much, but there is a new wing on the main building for a reason. Dr Sydney Katz is a 'latent' she senses time disturbances, but her body couldn't handle the full riggers of time jumps. Therefore, she develops something of a speciality in meeting and treating children that a drawn to Hope Zion as a beacon in time when the abilities manifest.

"I don't want to hear any details about our future, you should know that better than most."

"You don't need to reveal details to give advice, sleep isn't going out of fashion." Future Sydney looks energic and confident there is even a rainbow pin on her lab coat.

"Don't you remember how annoying the stereotype of the nagging Jewish woman is?"

"You are unlikely to take any guidance from anybody else."

  
***

Sydney tries hard to ignore her future self.

Of course, her effects are not entirely practical; the two versions of Sydney Katz connect by both where they are and their job. Future Sydney shepherds the children back into their proper time, and they interact every month. There are strict protocols about interacting with versions of yourself from different timezones, preserving free choice, structural integrity and other metaphysical debates. Either one or both individuals in question transfer if serious violations occur.

Surprisingly the 100 or so years where the time jumping gene expresses itself haven't solved many of the significant ethical dilemmas and succeed in creating many more. Local trivia nights at the pub are a lot more impressive when you have to think in multiple periods and dimensions. Many individuals from the future cannot resist revealing tiny slivers that are ambiguous enough to go either way, especially if interactions are mandatory like the two versions of Sydney Katz.

Sydney is stricter than most about sticking to the rooms and avoids any interactions with her future self beyond what is nessisery when one or other is handing off a patient, to the point of rudeness. There are details that it is impossible to ignore like that fact Future Sydney doesn't wear traditional Orthodox clothing, but she does observe the Sabbath in either of their timelines and still speaks flawless Hebrew. They look almost identical except for slight changes in mannerism, hairstyle and corrective eye surgery.

The one detail that Sydney Katz can't escape is the simple wedding band either on her counterpart's finger or round her necklace if she is between surgery. Syd resents the insight into her future and the torment it creates, especially with the breakdown of both her family relationships and engagement. The questions that ring represents are tormenting, and it's unfair of her future self to reveal such details no matter how sacred.

"You are worrying over nothing."

Her counterpart is trying to be supportive when Sydney looks especially down, but the words just serve to inflame the situation. The time-travelling patients are coming in the middle of a double shift.

"Its good to know that the future has done away with budget and expense reconciliation" Sydney snaps.

" Don't be ridiculous budget will be in existence while the earth still has an axis, and even then some bureaucratic will still survive."

"Ergo, there is still justification in my worry."

"Please, you could do spreadsheets in your sleep, it would take more than administration to make you lose sleep."

"Hush now."

 

  
***

Sydney Katz isn't fair when it comes to Dr Maggie Lin.

Of course, there is a reason she doesn't when any of the yearly teaching awards or get fond visits from former pupils. The foundation doctors come to her rotation ready to work and willing to put extra hours or they fail without mitigating circumstances. She has a reputation for being a fair but brutal marker and having an encyclopedic knowledge of cases and conditions. In that sense, an argument could be made that Maggie Lin doesn't get any special treatment either way. However, since coming out as a lesbian Syd tries not to lie to herself too often, and her interactions with the younger doctor are far from typical.

Dr Maggie Lin has all the talent to be a real 'Time Jumper' complete with the shattering of physical and media glory. She chose to focus on her medical studies when she became pregnant and did not return to her former life after the miscarriage. On a purely professional level, Syd is grateful Maggie is brilliant, compassionate and bold with all the makings of an excellent specialist one day. At the same time, she is stubborn, reckless, overly emotional and willful. The kiss they shared after a passionately arguing the merits of a case was a mistake that Sydney can't bring herself to regret.

The urge to kiss her most aggravating student is so overwhelming that Sydney Katz almost takes back all her divisive comments about romantic movies and fiction. In purely medical terms her peripheral nervousness floods with messages and her fingers and toes start to itch. Her physical reactions haven't been this bad since the first time she saw Neshema. Her options were either kissing Maggie or checking herself in for a full physical examination.

"God, you are so beautiful" Sydney whispers the words without feeling the guilt of her ancestors.

"Wow" is Maggie's only response, but the way. she bits her lip is a dead give way.

Of course, the next weeks are tortuous game avoidance and deflecting. Sydney is an insomniac already, but the look of pain and confusion of Maggie's face haunt the pre-dawn hours. It would almost be more comfortable and less painful if her student went out on a date with one of the many suitors who deserve her adoration, but Dr Lin remains steadfast in both her friendship and devotion.

"I could transfer to another programme to make things easier for you" Maggie offers after a particularly strained shift.

"My life is difficult for multiple reasons your presence isn't one of them besides your latent talents are too valuable."

***

"We have terrified triplets coming in, two are going into shock with vitals all over the place."

"Three kits are ready to go, and I can 'catch' them if their movements are too unstable."

Maggie Lin is a picture of professionalism as she follows Sydney down to the Time Jump wing of the hospital. There is no hint of distress or excitement on her face as they prepare for the potential emergency. Fortunately, true 'time emergencies' are relatively rare, but it can happen when children lose control of their emotions and fling themselves in different directions.

The 7-year-old triplets were from an influential family, and their powers manifested early, and they were struggling to maintain control. It wasn't uncommon for one or two of the siblings to jump and require guidance back to the past, but this is the first time or three were in play, and they were moving so recklessly. The nurses speculate that there is a trauma in the family, and it results in the change.

Sydney is so focused on mentally preparing for the new patients that she doesn't feel the customary anxiety that seeing her future self and that stupid ring provokes, especially with Maggie calmly making the incubation set up look so flawless. The chamber is always so freezing cold and feels hollow with the steady stream of banter.

"CATCH!"

Sydney is caught off guard by the shout from her normally calm counterpart and the speed with which the portal is opening. Alarms and warnings ring through the rooms, but Syd remains fixated on the image of Future Sydney struggling to guide three beds from the entrance at speed. Maggie has no such hesitation and stands directly in front of her path, preparing to cushion the impact for all present even if technically she needs to wait for Syd's permission.

Michael, Mitchell and Marcus Lowry look like they were caught just in time. Their features are pale and sweaty, and the portable monitors are trilling unhappily about the oxygen saturation. Jumpers need treatment in their original timezone where possible, but Future Sydney required to do some emergency intervention on the route.

"I am not rescuing these three again - they need proper guidance and instruction. The family clearly has more problems than just stupid taste in names" Future Sydney barked as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"We can write a report to the Time Authority if you think it would help" Maggie offers before reaching out a steadying hand.

"I forgot how good you are at this even so young Motek."

Sydney looks up in horror both at the term of endearment and the silly look on Future Sydney's face. The worst thing is the use of the Jewish word for 'sweetheart' isn't even meant to aggravate her or continue their little game of pushing boundaries. The use of the term is almost undoubtedly subconscious and a sign of situational stressors.

Maggie doesn't recognise the significance, but she is smiling under the praise. The interaction is at once heartwarming at terrifying on multiple levels, and Sydney almost forgets to focus on the three boys.

"be quiet we have a job to do here" the Hebrew sounds harsher than she anticipates and it makes Maggie jump away and shoot her a guilty look.

"You are still an idiot, Sydney Katz" the future doctor replies in the same language.

The standoff caught potentially get heated, but the boys are in danger of entering severe shock and, and the threat captures all the doctor's attention. Future Sydney disappears in the commotion before she collapses and gets stuck, free to cause trouble.

***

"So Future Sydney seems pretty happy to see me."

Sydney does not acknowledge the comment as repositioning the oxygen mask so that Michael can stop struggling with the ties so much. Fortunately, the three boys are responding to treatment and are stable for now, but Syd still worries about secondary complications and the emotional ramifications. The triplets will stay in the hospital for several before transferring to a private jumping training facility where Maggie has connections.

Maggie is carefully inserting an IV line into Mitchell's hand, but she keeps glancing at Sydney for a response or acknowledgement to the situation in the Jump Room. Syd knows she can't avoid her attention forever or what the implications mean. After all, there aren't any logical reasons for Sydney Katz to keep in touch with a former student after two decades.

"My future self is annoyingly cheerful and happy in general" Sydney mutters almost absentmindedly.

"What a tragedy to know that your future is full of happiness and joy" Alex Read replies sarcastically as she prepares to move the stronger brothers to the general ward.

Dr Lin and Dr Katz work together in silence to get Michael more comfortable and rapidly replacing the fluids. Sydney knows she needs to say something reassuring or comforting, but this was never her strong suit even when it came to her family. Every time she makes progress with Maggie, something happens to build her confidence crumble.

"What does 'Motek' mean?" Maggie asks softly as she adjusts an IV flow

"Overly talented and aggravating Foundation Doctor" Sydney quips softly.

"Syd..."

Sydney feels a surge of satisfaction as Michael starts to stabilise and respond to the medication and interventions. All going well he won't need to stay in hospital any longer than his brothers.

"You are a brilliant doctor, Maggie, I think you can figure the meaning out" Sydney replies quietly.

***

Sydney doesn't run out of the room, but the moment is faster than, and Maggie is watching as Sydney leaves, seamlessly taking over the medical duties. There are always details to attend to, and Syd longs for the distraction of patient files and annoying residents who do not know the right end of the stethoscope.

"Sydney wait..."

Maggie is running after her, and there is the familiar squick of comfortable sneakers on the lino. Sydney would pretend not to hear the plea, but there are only so many places to hide and lying is just so tiring when it comes to the younger doctor.

Trying to avoid too much of a medical cliche she turns direction and heads to the on-call room at the far end of the corridor. The particular place isn't a favourite because of the mattresses quality and how cold the jumper floor is. Sydney takes a steadying breath before turning to face Maggie, who slips into the room and shuts the door silently. Even under the difficult circumstances, Dr Lin is respectful of space and boundaries.

"I could Google Translate the word, but I'd rather hear your disgruntled rant about how inaccurate they apps are" Maggie whispers with a sad smile.

"It means beloved or sweetheart and my future self is being reckless in the extreme."

"Are you likely to call former student such a term just casually?"

"You have been on my rotation long enough to know the answer to that. I barely remember the names and future aspirations during the teaching semester much less so far into the future"

Sydney knows there is plenty that remains unresolved between them and she needs to make the first move before another temporal emergency complicates the matter even further. It's almost a relief to know that her mess of feelings has some justification and validations. Syd reaches forward and tangling her fingers in the lapels of Maggie's lab coat and pulling her into a bruising kiss that escalates quickly.

Maggie looks almost fearful as they break apart, Sydney resolves to spend a lifetime chasing those thoughts away. If only Maggie knew Hebrew English is such a pale language when it comes to offering emotions and promises.

"Have dinner with me tonight" she whispers as a peace offering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
